thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama All-Stars
Total Drama All-Stars is the first half of the fifth season of Total Drama. About Fourteen of Total Drama's most memorable contestants from past seasons return and face off in the most dangerous challenges yet. This season's cast is comprised of Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey. Back in Camp Wawanakwa, the fourteen contestants are divided into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures and will have to square off for the grand prize of one million dollars. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all-star left standing. Episodes #94. Heroes vs. Villains #95. Evil Dread #96. Saving Private Leechball #97. Food Fright #98. Moon Madness #99. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition #100. Suckers Punched #101. You Regatta Be Kidding Me #102. Zeek And Ye Shall Find #103. The Obsta-Kill Kourse #104. Sundae Muddy Sundae #105. The Bold and the Booty-ful #106. The Final Wreck-ening Cast and Crew Gallery Trivia *As of this season, all seasons' third ranking contestants were eliminated abnormally. **In I Triple Dog Dare You! of Total Drama Island, Heather is eliminated in a sudden-death challenge when she declines to perform the dare, but ends up "accidently" doing it anyway. **In Top Dog of Total Drama Action, Owen is fired by Chris for revealing his purpose of returning. **In Hawaiian Punch of Total Drama World Tour, Cody is eliminated in a tiebreaker when Alejandro knocks him into the water and fails to free Heather for a spot in the finale. **In The Enchanted Franken-Forest of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning decides to hurl Zoey because he thinks Cameron would be easy to defeat him in the finale. **In The Bold and the Booty-ful, Scott is chosen to get flushed by Zoey since she doesn't want to eliminate Mike before he may regain control of his body from Mal. *The first two contestants introduced are the season finalists. *This is the first season featuring pre-existing cast members that a previous event did not decide the participants. *This season marks the first time that not every contestant in the series makes some sort of appearance. *This is the first season not to feature nudity of any sort. *As of this season, Heather is currently the only female to win in the United States. *Excluding specials, this season featured the one hundredth episode of the Total Drama series, Zeek And Ye Shall Find. **Including the specials, the one hundredth episode is still in this season, being Suckers Punched. *Among the original contestants participating, there are five females and two males. This is the reverse for the second generation contestants, with five males and two females participating. *Mike, Scott, and Zoey all made it farther in this season than they did in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **However, Lightning, Jo, Sam, and Cameron did not. **Lightning and Cameron are the finalists of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island so they couldn't have done better than that. *Gwen and Courtney made it farther in this season than they did in Total Drama World Tour. **However, Lindsay, Heather, Sierra, Duncan, and Alejandro did not. **Heather and Alejandro are the finalists of Total Drama World Tour, so they couldn't have done better than that. *Gwen is the only contestant from Total Drama Action to do better this season than in Total Drama Action. *Courtney is the only contestant from Total Drama Island to do better this season than in Total Drama Island. *This is the first time any of the original contestants have competed in the show since Hawaiian Punch. *This is currently the only season where no contestants return after being previously eliminated. **Although in The Final Wreck-ening, Chris does allow Alejandro, Cameron, Gwen, and Heather to try for the million dollars with Mike and Zoey, after he gets fed up with all the "hugs and kissing" going on. *This is the first season to premiere in the United States before Canada. *This is the first season featuring the original contestants where a former Screaming Gopher is not one of the finalists. *This is the only season to not have the same team win the first two challenges. *This is the first season to feature Alex House, who replaced Marco Grazzini as Alejandro. *This is the first season featuring the original contestants to not have any male Screaming Gophers competing. *This is the first season where a former member of the Screaming Gophers is the first contestant voted off. *This is the first season where a contestant finishes in the same ranking as their previous season, as Lindsay came in 14th in both Total Drama World Tour and this season. *This is the first season where Duncan is not the highest-ranking former Killer Bass member in the season. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island where Gwen makes it to the merge. *This is the second season in which every competing contestant uses the confessional, the first being Total Drama Action. In Heroes vs. Villains, the first person to use the confessional is Courtney. **This is also the second season since Total Drama Action where no one ends up bald. **However, it is first season that features no bald contestants, as Heather was bald during the entirety of Total Drama Action. *This is the second season where both finalists are members of the same team, the first being Total Drama Island. *This is the second season where both members of a couple are the finalists, the first being Total Drama World Tour. **This is also the first season since Total Drama World Tour where the antagonist of the season is in the final two. **This is also the first season since Total Drama Island where both finalists are from the same team. *This is the third season where five or more members of the same team are eliminated consecutively, as every elimination from Cameron to Scott is a former member of the Villainous Vultures. The first season was Total Drama World Tour, with Team Victory and the second was Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the Toxic Rats. **However, two contestants were not original members of the team. *This is the second season in a row where Scott and Zoey make it to the final four. *This is the second season to merge at the final eight. *This season features the earliest merge in the show's history so far, with the merge occurring in the eighth episode. *This season features the longest streak of consecutive irregular eliminations out of any season in the show's history, with four. *This season features the lowest amount of writers, with four. *This season features the closest margin between the two teams' numbers of victories and losses out of any season so far, as one team won four times, while the other team won three times. **Also, in terms of the number of people eliminated from each team prior to the merge, this is the first season where it was a tie (even though the teams themselves remained uneven): Three Hamsters and three Vultures were eliminated before the merge. *Many of the challenges this season contain elements from challenges from previous seasons. *Ezekiel, Izzy and Owen are the only non-competing contestants to make guest appearances this season. *This is the first season where none of the contestants wore their swimsuits for water-related challenges. **However, they were in their swimsuits in the opening sequence. And Alejandro wore his in Evil Dread *This season bears similarities with two seasons of Survivor. **''Survivor: All-Stars'': Both seasons share the same name and consists of contestants from different generations. **''Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains'': Both seasons have the same name for both teams, and the first episode shares the exact same title. **This season also introduces a reward of one member of the winning team volunteering for exile on Boney Island, which is similar to Survivor-based concepts such as Exile Island. **This season also introduces the new feature of the peanut gallery, where the winning team gets to silently watch the losing team's elimination ceremony. This is similar to the gradually-increasing jury always being allowed to silently watch the post-merge Tribal Councils in every season of Survivor. *With this season, no female has won in Canada. *This is the first season since Total Drama Action that the winner is the same in both Canada and the United States. *This is the first season where the winner is not the same in both Australia and New Zealand. External Links *Total Drama All-Stars - Total Drama Wiki Category:Shows Category:Total Drama Shows Category:Article Stubs